


Avenger's Holiday Weekend

by The_Wild_Spider_Queer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Holidays, Irondad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Spider_Queer/pseuds/The_Wild_Spider_Queer
Summary: Timeline between Endgame and Far From Home. Yes I am ignoring some cannon. Tony and Nat don’t die. The Avenger's i.e. Tony decide to have an Avenger's holiday party just for Peter since they won't be seeing him on Christmas day. Fluff ensues.SORRY I'M STILL BAD AT SUMMARIES!!!! Also, Thor is on a workout regime NOT FOR BODY SHAMING REASONS, HE JUST FEELS LIKE IT, I swear I love all body types!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Avenger's Holiday Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID FRIDAY AND MONDAY, but I started planning on Monday, so it technocally counts as staying on schedule....

"Okay everyone, Peter's spending the weekend with us."

Everyone whooped and cheered, excited to spend time with the boy.

"What he _doesn't_ know is, Friday will be the 

Avenger's Holiday Party. We will have today and tomorrow to decorate. I'm

giving each Avenger $200 to get presents to put under the tree I'm getting, which will be 

real by the way. Sam, Cap, you're on food duty. Rhodey and I will work on decorating the higher

spots while Bucky and Nat will work on the more height sufficent 

decorating. Clint, you'll be in charge of gathering a list of what everyone is getting Peter,

present-wise. Bruce, Thor, and Pepper will be on wrapping duty. Everyone got it?"

"YEAH!" Everyone replied.

"Who wants to come with me to the store to get things together?" I asked.

"I do need to get some ingredients from the store, I'll go." Sam

replied after shrugging.

"Thor? Wanna help me pick out the tree? Thor's reaction got a giggle

out of me, he looked so excited.

"Well, Stark, I do want to start building up more mucle. I will join you on your adventure

into the human realm to pick up a tree."

"Hell yeah! We leave in 15." I ran to Pep and I's room to get ready for the long day.

...

By the time Friday came, were completely wiped out. The tree

Thor picked out was massive, taking up the entire room it

occupied. For shits and giggles, I decided that the decorations would be Avenger's

themed, with superheroornaments and red and blue garland to match

Spidey. Each gift under the tree was wrapped according

to the Avenger that bought it. Happy and Pepper's were wrapped in

Star Wars and reindeer wrapping paper alike. The TV was

playing holiday music on a loop. Sam and Cap just finished up

cooking and baking and Bucky was setting the table.

Hap had just left in the red Range Rover I was going to teach

Peter to drive in, adorned with a blue ribbon on the top.

I decided if he wouldn't accept a car as a present, which

we all new he wouldn't, I'd at least let him drive it whenever he

wants as long as I was in the passenger seat. I had notified FRIDAY

to alert us when Pete and Hap were here, hoping to suprise him.

After what had felt like hours, FRI spoke up.

"Mr. Parker and Mr. Hogan are on their way up now." We all

ran behind the tree to hide.

"Happy, you said Tony had a-"

"SUPRISE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS PETER!" We jumped

out from behind the tree, startling Peter.

"Oh...my....GOD this is AWESOME!" Pete ran right

up to the tree, giggling at the decorations.

"Alright, who's ready to EAT?" I said and we all traveled

into the dining room and sat down to eat.

....

The meal was absolutley fantastic and we all had SO much fun

opening gifts. Peter, in the end, was at the point

of yelling at everyone for spending so much time and effort and MONEYon him.

Even so, he couldn't wipe thatshit-eating grin

off his face and continouslythanked everyone repeatedly for the gifts.

By the end of the day, we were all gathered in

the media room playing Super Smash Bros. and Mario Kart on the Nintendo

Switch Clint had bought Peter. We spent the rest

of the weekend watching the Start Wars movies and

holiday specials on the flatscrean in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO MUCH for reading this. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER so I figured I'd give you some fluff for the holidays (more like, holi-GAYS). Comments and Kudos keep me living, so please take the time to drop one of those on this story! Hope y'all have a fun holiday season! FUCK 2020!


End file.
